lyricsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Plantilla:AlbumHeader/doc
__NOEDITSECTION__ la parte inferior de la plantilla. (Ver también su ayuda en las páginas del álbum.)}} Ejemplo Parámetros Necesario *|artista= – El nombre del artista. Este debe ser el mismo que el nombre de la página del artista. Excepción: Álbumes de colaboración y comunicados de división (ver sección de parámetros especiales a continuación). En estos casos, el parámetro artista debe ser omitida. *|album= – El título del álbum. Esto no tiene por qué ser el mismo que el título del álbum parte del nombre de página. *|estrella= – Violeta, verde, bronce, plata u oro. Ver LyricWiki:Clasificación de la página: clasificación de la página para obtener más información. Recomendado *|duracion= – The album's length (as mm:ss). If unknown, leave this parameter blank; do not insert "00:00". For albums where different versions exist with different lengths, these can be separated with line break tags: |duracion= 33:45 (original release) 50:31 (CD reissue) *|genero= – The album's genre. Only one genre is allowed for; do not try to enter several separated by hyphens or slashes! All currently used genres can be found at Category:Genre. Exception: For soundtracks and works, the genero parameter is ignored. See the Special Parameters section below. *|caratula= – The filename of the album's cover art, e.g. Yep - She Just Can't Let It Alone.jpg. Only local images are allowed! If the file does not exist, you can upload it; see the ' ' for more information. *|wikipedia= – Creates a link to the album's Wikipedia article. Use only the article name, not the complete URL! Opcional *|alias= – Changes the display text of the link to the artist page. Only necessary if the artist's name varies from album to album (e.g. with or without "The", "&" as opposed to "and"). *|roman= – If the album title is in a non-Latin script, this parameter can be used to add the romanized title. *|type= – The album type that is displayed above the tracklist. Default is "album". The following types have special functions: *#'compilation' – The page is added to Category:Compilation. See the ' ' for more information. *#'soundtrack' – The page is added to Category:Soundtrack. The genre parameter is ignored, stype must be used instead (see below). *#'work' – The page is added to Category:Work. The genre parameter is ignored, wtype must be used instead (see below). Parámetros especiales *|stype= – If type is set to "soundtrack", this replaces the genre parameter. See the ' ' on soundtracks for available stypes. The genre parameter will be ignored. *|wtype= – If type is set to "work", this replaces the genre parameter. See the ' ' on music from pre-recording eras for mor information. The genre parameter will be ignored. *|artist1=, |artist2= ... |artist5= – If the album is credited to more than one artist [[Bob Dylan And The Band:The Basement Tapes (1975)|''(example album)]], these parameters can be used instead of the Artist parameter. They should be used in order, and the first two '''need' to be specified. Not to be confused with split releases! The page will be added to Category:Album Collaborations. *|split1=, |split2= ... |split5= – If the album features songs credited separately to more than one artist [[...And Oceans Vs. Bloodthorn:WAR, Volume 1 (1998)|''(example album)]], these parameters can be used instead of the Artist parameter. They should be used in order, and the first two '''need' to be specified. Not to be confused with collaborations! The page will be added to Category:Split Releases. *|alias1=, |alias2= ... |alias5= – Like |alias= above, to be used with artist1…artist5 or split1…split5. *|aotw-from= and |aotw-to= – If the album has been Album of the Week, these parameters will produce a badge below the infobox. Both parameters need to be present! Ver también * * and Template dependencies * * * * * * * * * * * * AlbumEncabezamientoAlbumEncabezamientoAlbumEncabezamiento